


Вопросы питания

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Правильное питание – важнейший фактор здоровья, оно положительно сказывается на работоспособности человека и его жизнедеятельности. (А.Микоян)
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вопросы питания

Завтрак всегда был обязанностью Атсуши: он просыпался раньше и успевал проголодаться задолго до того, как появлялся шанс вытащить из постели Имаи, так что казалось логичным взять эту часть обязанностей совместного проживания на себя. В самом начале он даже пытался что-то готовить, но оказался феерически неспособен хотя бы просто пожарить яичницу. Так что первые пару лет они завтракали рисом, залитым яйцом и присыпанным фурикаке*. Имаи не возражал, он вообще с утра не очень-то воспринимал реальность и потреблял пищу механически, блуждая где-то в облачных глубинах своего затейливого «я», но Атсуши в конце концов это надоело. И они сначала перешли на завтраки из ближайшей гостиницы – добротные и традиционные, с обязательным супом и куском жареной рыбы, – а потом и на самые разнообразные блюда из кафе и ресторанов неподалеку. Начался повсеместный бум на кухни других стран, так что теперь они завтракали то греческими лепешками с сыром и оливками, то итальянским омлетом с овощами, то американскими блинчиками с сиропом. Где-то на этом моменте Атсуши заметил, что Имаи начал просыпаться к завтраку, заинтригованный разнообразием, и с аппетитом ел, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям от необычной еды. Так что со временем пришлось напрячься и разузнать, какие из кафе регулярно обновляют меню, и следить за тем, чтобы Имаи не стало скучно.  
– Чувствую себя образцовой хозяюшкой, – сказал он как-то с тщательно выверенной смесью сарказма и удрученности одному из приятелей, который был в курсе его личной жизни.  
– А передничек надеваешь, когда ему завтрак подаешь? – спросил тот и гнусно заржал, животное.  
На самом деле Атсуши нравилось. И выискивать необычные блюда для завтраков, и уговорами, лестью и иногда силком вытаскивать сонного Имаи из постели, усаживать за стол, следить за тем, чтобы он выпил стакан аодзиру** (это была новая идея-фикс Атсуши, и наплевательски относящийся к своему здоровью Имаи подчинялся не слишком приятной процедуре только в те несчастные пятнадцать минут от подъема до окончательного пробуждения). А потом выставлять перед его носом очередной сюрприз – красиво сервированный и безупречно свежий, практически только что приготовленный. В глазах Имаи тут же загорался интерес, и он принимался за завтрак. И… на него было приятно смотреть в эти минуты. Такое странное томно-умилительное чувство. Плевать, Атсуши бы и передник надел, чтобы посмотреть, как изменится выражение лица Имаи, вот только он подозревал, что до еды в таком случае может и не дойти.  
После завтрака Имаи обычно исполнялся бодрости и принимался за работу или отправлялся на прогулку. Атсуши уходил к себе в комнату заниматься своими делами, и обычно до вечера они больше не встречались. Конечно же, если их одновременное присутствие не требовалось в студии или на деловых встречах. Но обычно распорядок дня был именно таким: они друг друга не трогали и вопросы ланча и перекусов решали каждый своими силами. А где-то к полуночи Имаи, если не встречался в этот день со своими друзьями и не проваливался с головой в творческий процесс, обычно объявлялся на кухне.  
Он придирчиво изучал содержимое холодильника, выбирал несколько наиболее приглянувшихся ему упаковок и принимался за готовку ужина. Главное было – не упустить этот момент и вовремя выйти к нему: Атсуши нравилось смотреть, как Имаи готовит. Потому что там было, на что посмотреть.  
Имаи священнодействовал.  
Вода хлестала из-под крана под напором, брызги летели во все стороны. Каждая луковица или морковина в этом шумном потоке была тщательнейшим образом отмыта и вычищена, а потом не глядя сунута вбок – в готовые руки напарника. От Атсуши требовалось перехватить овощ, вытереть его салфеткой до сухости, а затем разложить все мытое на столе вокруг разделочной доски: луковицы строго справа, морковки – слева, картошка – сверху. Для остальных овощей допускались вариации, и иногда Атсуши специально выкладывал на широкой рабочей поверхности – Имаи настоял на том, что кухонный стол нужно заказать по индивидуальным меркам, удобный и вместительный, и теперь он занимал едва ли не половину кухни-столовой - какие-нибудь дурацкие надписи из зеленого чеснока и шпината или инсталляции из тыквы и бамии. Больше ему ничего не позволялось, потому что: «руки-крюки, отрежешь себе палец, мне потом фанатки не простят» – и дурацкое хихиканье. Поначалу Атсуши обижался и даже пытался доказать, что вполне способен если уж не порезать, то хотя бы почистить картошку, но быстро сообразил, что к чему. Теперь он беспрекословно отходил в сторону и садился на высокий стул с другой стороны кухонного острова – наблюдать за работой мастера. И отпускать уже свои, не менее, а иногда и более едкие, комментарии.  
В общем-то Имаи тоже не отличался особой ловкостью и пальцы себе резал регулярно, зато на него интересно было смотреть – все эти странные ритуалы с раскладыванием овощей, и палочки для готовки должны лежать строго на отведенном им месте, и мясо должно быть обязательно толстым куском, который он собственноручно порежет как попало на неровные кубики. Вот это немного бесило Атсуши: то, что при всей своей зацикленности на ритуалах и том, чтобы все лежало ровно там, откуда он ожидает это взять, Имаи был удивительно безалаберным по отношению к конечному результату. Идеально отлаженный процесс – а там уж что получится, то и получится. Главное, чтобы было вкусно. Надо признать, что вкусно получалось практически всегда – Имаи не умел сдаваться, даже если что-то шло не так, как ему хотелось. В таких случаях он или использовал массу каких-то внезапных специй и неожиданных ингредиентов, или просто молча выкидывал испорченные продукты и начинал все сначала. Конечно же, Атсуши не упускал случая немного поглумиться над кулинаром, даже если все шло по плану, но Имаи всегда умел виртуозно делать вид, что ничего вокруг себя не видит и не слышит. Иногда это выглядело как вызов, и Атсуши принимался доставать его всеми возможными способами – в результате полуприготовленный ужин оставался забытым или благополучно сгорал, прованивая всю квартиру, пока они на полу были заняты более интересными вещами.  
– Любовь важней еды, – говорил романтичный Атсуши, глядя в кастрюльку, покрытую черными струпьями очередного неслучившегося блюда.  
– Кажется, ее уже не отмыть, – отвечал практичный Имаи и тянул его в спальню на следующий заход – он был неженка и предпочитал в кровати.  
Засыпали они только под утро, а около полудня Атсуши просыпался, смотрел на сопящего в подушку Имаи и медленно улыбался, вспоминая, что запланировал для него на сегодняшний завтрак. Главное было – не повторяться, Имаи не любил скучать.  
Но почему-то эта ежедневная рутина вот уже тридцать лет не наводила на него скуку.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Фурикаке - сухая приправа, которой традиционно посыпают блюда из риса (в современной кухне используют и в пасту, салаты и другие блюда). Обычно она состоит из засушенной и измельчённой рыбы, семян кунжута, мелко нарезанных морских водорослей, сахара, соли и глутамината натрия. Но сейчас выпускается огромный ассортимент фурикаке с разными вкусами, так что легко можно разнообразить даже очень простые блюда.
> 
> **Аодзиру - овощной напиток из капусты кале, ячменя и других зелёных овощей, а иногда и фруктов. Богат витаминами и минералами и широко применяется как биологически активная добавка в диетическом питании, косметологии и в дополнение к медикаментозному лечению.


End file.
